Quest of Horrors
by Ou0
Summary: Ruby is being debriefed on a terrifying mission that she went on. A fic based off of a dream.


**A Quest of Horrors.  
><strong>

***this fic was based of a dream***

**By Ou0**

[=][=][=]

"Ruby, can you tell me what happened?"

"It was a two team mission. JNPR and RWBY. There were two huntsmen as well; Oobleck and Glynda. It should have been easier. The Grimm levels were COMPLETELY wrong. Well, sort of. Yang was unlucky enough that she couldn't do a thing to them, those _things_. Even though they were Grimm; they were just plain ruthless and unstoppable. Compared to a Deathstalker, the scorpion would have been a teddy bear. At least you knew where it was. Those things, what would even cause the Gods to make them?!

"They were so powerful, I could even feel the evil seeping from their body, not that they had one. Yang, Nora, professor Oobleck and I were meant to just check the building. We had no time to call the others, no time to scream. Only two sounds from Oobleck was heard; Fuck, and Run.

"We were just checking it; the others were going the other direction, out in the bloody sunlight. Gods, how much I love the sun now. I freak out when I have no weapon in the shadow. I only wanted to get a few extra points for the year, not to have to run for my life, slower than I ever could. If only I could have used my semblance."

"Ruby, can you tell us exactly what they were like, how to fight them."

"They - they never stopped. They never even tired. They weren't affected by Dust attacks. My Scythe couldn't cleave them. Yang was lucky she didn't have to hit them. Gods, if she touched them, I don't know what would have happened."

"Ruby, be specific. What did they look like when you first saw them? When they were chasing you."

"When we first saw them, they looked like people wandering around the grave. It was a mass grave, I think. They were just wandering around. When we said hello, they all just turned and stared, dead still. Oobleck told us that there was a POW camp there, and that they shouldn't be there...

"He told us, "Don't move. Stay silent and do as I say." We nodded, even Nora was quiet and didn't move. That said something. He then gave us a quite lecture on those things, although very vague. He said that they could be Grimm, the sort of type that get back up. The type that can chase you forever. He called them the worst kind of Grimm to encounter. From the accounts of survivors - there were so little known. They said that "a single touch kills", and there were people from an entire army who were attacked by those - and only one survives. But one thing correlates between all of them; they die in sunlight."

"So, Ruby, what happened next?"

"Uh, well, then Nora sneezed. That's when Oobleck told us to run. God, we did run. But we had to stay together; they hunt better when we separate. All I could remember was running, their white masks and those long, sharp claws that were the only thing that seemed solid. And we ran, so fast, but they always were close to us. I swear they were torturing us.

"Nora had the bright idea to use our weapon kickback to go faster - Gods, how _well_ that worked. We all took our weapons out and, oh Gods, when we fired, we were ahead for a second, then they sped up."

"Ruby, you need to tell me, did you bring anything back with you?"

"No. but I was tempted to. I accidentally stabbed one with the end of the handle of my scythe, which pierced its chest, which I thought had killed it. It exploded and left a mask, on the ground. I really wanted to pick it up, but Oobleck grabbed me and we kept on running."

"Thankyou Oobleck, we could have had a massacre if you had taken it with you."

"Why would there be a massacre? It would be dead, wouldn't it?"

"Uh, no. according to one account, a man 20 or so years back had, as you had done, stabbed it really hard, and only the mask was left. he picked it up and ran away with it. It then was caught on surveillance camera in the quarantine to have reformed its body. It later escaped and nearly caused a pandemic, but the same man killed it, being the last one left. He then had to use the self-destruct of the facility, which obliterated everything in the area, except for the black box, which had his video on what happened, as well as the surveillance."

"Oh. I guess I am lucky that I didn't bring it."

"Yes, you are. Now, Ruby, would you like some strawberries?"

"YES!"

"Good, while you eat, I shall ask you on what they looked like."

"wvell, vey haf a white mask, and not mush of a body, which vwas mainly back gas, and two arms that were solid, and massive, gripping claws that were white."

"Thankyou, that is more than the accounts found, which was helpful."

"That's okay. When can I leave the building?"

"When the quarantine has been completed, that said, I don't know."

"Okay. Can I see Yang?"

"Yes, now, I must go, but I will see you soon."

"Bye"

"Goodbye, Ruby Rose, May the Gods favor you in these times."

[=][=][=]

**Well, that was fun, wasn't it?**

**It may be a bit weird, but that's what dreams are, aren't they?**

**So, without much further ado,**

**Goodbye for now, but not forever.**

**Ou0!**


End file.
